


Manh mối bị bỏ sót

by kayazii



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: Akiyama chưa sẵn sàng để nói ra điều đó một cách thẳng thắn, nhưng Nao vẫn cứ hỏi những câu hỏi phiền phức.
Relationships: Akiyama Shinichi/Kanzaki Nao
Kudos: 9





	Manh mối bị bỏ sót

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dropped Hints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537197) by [dagas isa (dagas_isa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa). 



“Vậy còn… anh biết đó… về tình yêu thì sao? Anh có người mình thích không?”

“Bây giờ không phải thời gian để nghĩ về những chuyện như thế.”

“Thế thì sau khi kết thúc trò chơi, khi mà mọi chuyện chấm dứt?”

“Hãy chỉ tập trung vào chuyện đó sau trò chơi này.”

“À vâng.”

“Có một người.”

“Huh?”

“Có một người mà anh thích. Tuy vậy anh không gặp cô ấy thường xuyên.”

“Oh?”

“Chỉ gặp mỗi một lần trong suốt một khoảng thời gian. Nhưng cô ấy luôn để lại ấn tượng.”

“Cô ấy là người thế nào?”

“Dịu dàng. Tốt bụng. Thông minh theo cách riêng của mình. Rất dễ thương. Mạnh mẽ. Tuyệt vời.”

“Làm sao anh biết được nếu không gặp cô ấy thường xuyên?”

“Anh đã quan sát cô ấy đủ để biết những chuyện như thế.”

“Anh có nghĩ rằng cô ấy cũng thích mình không?”

“Chuyện đó không quan trọng. Bắt đầu một mối quan hệ mới sẽ là một ý tưởng tồi.”

“Anh nói đúng. Thật khó khi bỏ lại người đó một mình thật lâu, và điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tập đoàn LGT chọn cô ấy làm mục tiêu?”

“Cô ấy sẽ rối trí. Thậm chí hơn cả bây giờ.”

“Sẽ không thuận lợi cho cô ấy nhỉ. Có lẽ nếu anh bỏ cuộc giữa chừng…”

“Không quan trọng. Anh không muốn dừng trò chơi này.”

“Vậy thì, em mong là anh sẽ sớm bày tỏ với cô ấy, Akiyama-san.”

“Anh đã bày tỏ rồi.”

“Huh?”

“Chỉ là cô nàng vẫn chưa nhận ra.”


End file.
